


【jondami 乔米】残忍猫咪耳朵（r18

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Jondami, Other, Underage Sex, damian have a cat ear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 没有年龄操作他们发生关系达米安带着一个猫咪耳朵，就这样啦





	【jondami 乔米】残忍猫咪耳朵（r18

【乔米】残忍猫咪耳朵

（最后兽耳h）

 

达米安无所谓的态度总是让人能忽略他的遭遇，罗宾得到了一对黑色的猫耳，不知道哪里的大猫上割下来移植上去的，世上有些事情得不到理由，达米安还在继续他的罗宾行为，即使被奇怪外星人报复移植了兽耳，而且后遗症让他经常头疼。

乔纳森因此更多的关注达米安，他与他搭档，与他亲近，他会把妈妈做的点心分享给他的朋友，在达米安头疼的时候他会把他背起来飞去不明显的阳台上，抱着他等他缓和。

达米安意外的，开始喜欢人类接触了，他会在被乔纳森抱着的时候用头去顶他的怀，超级小子观察力不弱，他在达米安心情好的时候看到他的耳朵折下，便忍不住的去摸对方的头，罗宾意料之中的反抗，可乔纳森能感觉到对方不抗拒。

“让我摸一摸吧。”   
他央求，他知道这种常理之中的事情在罗宾身上是需要得到许可的地步，达米安总不能拒绝这样楚楚可怜的超人之子，或许他在蝙蝠家也被女孩们摸习惯了头，所以他便低下来，收敛那副不可一世的样子。达米安的发旋看着有点可爱，乔纳森摸了摸，又捏了几下那个猫咪耳朵，他有养过猫，知道猫咪喜欢什么，达米安不由自主的眯着眼睛，他有些沉迷乔纳森的手，他知道这不应该可真的很舒服。   
罗宾的喉咙有点痒，可他忍住没有叫。   
之后这种事情总会多起来，塞缪尔加了点小心思，他在安抚头疼的达米安的时候会给他摸头，他喜欢那样的触感，还有来自达米安的示弱，这头大猫在他大腿上趴着，一动不动的样子很是可怜，透露着可放肆的意味，这对乔纳森是个诱惑，任谁在你的强势伙伴虚弱的时候总忍不住会想欺负一把，他把手往下，开始揉捏达米安的颈，那样小的地方很容易折断，罗宾能感受到来自钢铁之躯的威胁，可他还是那样无法动弹，只能缩在超级小子大腿上微微发抖。   
“放松。”   
这个时候的乔纳森消失了他那幅小孩的伪装，来自人间之神的血统高贵无情，乔恩的眼有点冷，他把手往下延伸，温柔的安抚达米安的背部，那里精瘦又有着好线条，只差一条缠绕他手的尾巴，可达米安没有。   
有点可惜，乔纳森想，但他竟然没有觉得他的想法是残忍的。   
头疼并非单纯的折磨神经，或许达米安自己没有发觉，可乔纳森觉得他的搭档开始像一只猫，小罗宾喜欢昏昏欲睡，他会按耐不住在猫薄荷上翻滚，绿色的眼如蛇瞳一样尖锐，这点没什么不好，最起码被发现之后的反应很有趣，罗宾那幅慌乱的样子娱乐了超人之子，但他不会笑得厉害，礼仪不让他这样做。   
可最近不太对劲，他发现达米安总会把视线朝母猫看去。   
“你…”   
乔纳森发现的时候有些吃惊，他压下那股无名之火想要说话，可达米安没能让他吐出第二个字眼，他离开了，伴随着烦躁跟羞愧。   
该死，脑中那股不满更加了，乔纳森没想到达米安会真的如同猫咪一样了。   
这样的罗宾需要引导，需要治疗，乔纳森明白这种不安，他用尽耐心接触了达米安半个月，罗宾的臭脾气更加，他似乎不满意乔纳森，猫咪讨厌某种过度窥探，他任性的想要换个搭档，但这彻底激怒了乔纳森。   
“为什么，你愿意看一只母猫而不愿意看我？”   
超级小子把罗宾压到墙上质问。   
“你越轨了。”   
达米安觉得最近的乔纳森不对劲到过分了。   
“因为你有了对猫耳而觉得自己是猫？”   
“不，我没有。”   
“你有，我能观察到你，达米安，你需要纠正，来自人类的纠正。”   
他朝达米安的头摸去，罗宾怎样抵抗都抵不过乔纳森那种服务的舒适感，他被拉着抬高了头，对方的手在他的脖子上流连，有种威胁又惊心动魄，他被氪星血脉的人克制，这必须赶快离开，可达米安才发现他的双腿被超级小子卡了进去，膝盖顶着他的器官，那里温暖柔软，可这弱点的控制简直让他动弹不得。   
“你想做什么。”   
舒服让喉咙想要叫，达米安忍耐住了。   
“让你意识到自己是个人类，你看着母猫，这让我很不爽。”   
他觉得他需要一个大镜子，乔纳森把罗宾抓回基地，那里还是有床，他便把达米安扔到床上，热视线把对面的金属转换物质。   
“这就是你所谓的人类意识？！”   
达米安有些嘲讽，对方那种情绪简直无孔不入，隐藏在那幅伪装的天使表情下面，但没有躲过达米安的眼，所以他排斥，好感不该这样表达。   
“你要严格我的动作，让我知道人类规范？”   
他在那个新镜子面前照着，罗宾嚣张的样子淋漓精致，只是那双耳朵总是突兀，乔纳森真的没有藏着自己的感觉了。   
“不是，达米安，我要求你那点人类意识是，你不可以喜欢猫，但你可以喜欢我。”   
他又一次把罗宾推回去床上，压住大猫不需要啊什么力气，达米安被捂着嘴锁上了手腿，乔纳森把他压得滴水不漏，他如今比达米安要大的身材能把这个小家伙按到怀里，达米安的猫咪耳朵挣扎得有气无力，他咬了上去，轻轻的用牙齿摸索，捂着达米安的嘴的手能感觉到那股来自喉咙的叫喊冲动，可乔纳森还是捂住了，他开始往毛茸茸的猫咪耳轮舔去，朝里面吹气，被撩拨得猫咪更加挣扎了，可没有用，他又吻上了他的人类耳朵，在超人之子把他的舌头往耳廓伸进去的时候，达米安浑身被刺激了不少，他被这样玩弄得有些发抖，脸红红的，不可思议的睁着眼睛盯着镜子的乔纳森，他什么时候学会了这个。   
“这样才是对的，达米安，你视线应该看着人类。”   
乔纳森帮依旧惊魂未定的达米安解开衣服，他把一个赤裸的人类从衣服中解脱出来，让达米安好好看他的模样，罗宾被按着头去看他现在的样子，如今的达米安毫无以往的庄严，他满脸通红又虚弱，听着乔纳森介绍他的身体，对方的手指是导游，顺着他满是伤痕游走，那里凹凸不平却又十分滑腻，乔纳森的指腹会在他的感兴趣的地方流连。  
“你不是猫，达米安，你看你的样子，你是无法与母猫交媾的。”  
乔纳森的手顺过他的腹部。  
“猫的乳头可是有六个。”  
他坏心眼的捏了捏达米安还是粉淡的器官，那里又小又带着男孩那中独有的稚嫩的手感。  
“看清楚点，你的肚皮没有毛发。”  
可柔软又有肉感，或许是最近吃多了达米安的腹肌有点不稳，他的肚子弧着那种小孩子的圆滑，他的皮肤没能跟着内脏同步长大，所以达米安的肚子是有个小小的幅度，看着有种洋溢的温暖。  
“我跟猫只有耳朵的相同。”  
达米安有些恨，他知道自己行为的不对劲，但他不想承认。  
“但你的心不这么想，你在我身边的时候竟然在想不知道哪里的母猫，这实在让我心痛。”  
他把达米安抱起来，让罗宾分开跪到他身上。  
“我觉得的我需要纠正你，dami，在我操你的时候，你还会想别的东西吗。”  
不！达米安没想镜子会是这样作用的，他被迫睁着眼睛去看乔纳森是如何一点一点的进去他的里面，超级力量的透视还被用在这种地方，乔纳森在他耳边诉说他黏膜收缩的样子，可达米安只能在吸气，润滑剂不多，扩张根本不行，他只能喘着气的，一点一点的被乔纳森按着腰往下推去，后面含着别人的东西感觉不太好，疼痛又涨，而且微妙的移动都会让达米安不由得想要记下乔纳森的形状，那种不容置疑的硬度顶上来强迫胀满的感觉过于新奇了，让他只能喘着气被乔纳森摆弄。  
“你看，你吞了我这么多了。”  
乔纳森抱着达米安开始动作，他要把那股一直隐忍的声音做出来。

 

end


End file.
